May 9, 2014/Chat log
Loving77 first Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 5:46 Flower1470 Sup Peep 5:47 Loving77 hey pweeb Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:02 Dragonian King hi lily sup peep 6:02 Loving77 hiii silly 6:02 Dragonian King hows the project 6:04 Flower1470 Hey Silly Well I finished 6:04 Dragonian King yay 6:04 Flower1470 But.... 6:04 Dragonian King uh oh 6:04 Flower1470 it was actually due NEXT week 6:04 Dragonian King lol 6:04 Flower1470 I swear I didn't hear her say that. Oh well. I completed the homework. I accomplished something. Yay me. Thanks for your help, btw. does this look okay http://toontown.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Sparkly_Rose_Lab#Your_userpage 6:10 Dragonian King yw no, it doesn't jk it looks fine :P 6:12 Flower1470 okay ty i HATE having to warn people ESPECIALLY about that I mean, do epople even read the rules? people* OR are they there for decoration? Or* WE HAVE A WARNING ON THE MAIN PAGE THE MAIN PAGE AND on the wiki activity!! 6:15 Dragonian King ^ 6:15 Flower1470 It's everywhere! They must not understand that what they're doing is WRONG LETS REWRITE EVERYTHING ugh im sorry im ranting 6:23 Dragonian King np Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:47 Flower1470 Hey Chris 6:47 Loving77 hi chris 6:47 Chrisgaff APPLY COLD WATER TO YOUR BURNED AREAS FELLAS, CAUSE I'M BACK. Hey guys. :P 6:49 Flower1470 O_o 6:49 Chrisgaff idon'tlikegoblins. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Abuh5nnuMIY 6:50 Dragonian King hi chris YOU BETTER HAVE BURN HEAL http://youtu.be/d14-fPTTDVo?t=17s 6:52 Chrisgaff WE RUINED EVERYTHING WE RUINED EVERYTHING! 6:54 Dragonian King https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ACaUjtZGylM lily watch this 6:54 Flower1470 YES YES YES THANK YOU Although I'd rather continue watching Zexal in French 7:01 Chrisgaff https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b3Dtg6S6tCA oohesgr8. 7:03 Flower1470 @Peep this is the DM opening http://silviabakura.tumblr.com/post/84950002728/kayleelovesmarikandbakura-darksomeness Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 7:05 Flower1470 ooo Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:07 Flower1470 Wb 7:07 Loving77 That's so cool 7:07 Flower1470 IKR want GX? 7:07 Loving77 Uh no 7:07 Flower1470 :( 7:07 Chrisgaff Wb 7:08 Loving77 not until I watch it :P 7:08 Flower1470 theres no spoilers and even if there are you wouldnt know XD 7:08 Loving77 anyway i gtg bye idc 7:08 Dragonian King bye peep 7:08 Flower1470 fine Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 7:09 Flower1470 ooo great. now I'm stuck with YOU GUYS for the next couple hours 7:10 Chrisgaff WHY DO I KEEP MISSING HER? You don't like being with me? :bawling: 7:11 Flower1470 no you guys are lame 7:13 Chrisgaff Oh, we are so https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mGzzIQEWdK4. 7:14 Flower1470 LOL 7:16 Chrisgaff "No you don't see to know which creek you're in~" Do you really find us lame or annoying even? I mean, I can see that about silly, but me? 7:17 Dragonian King HEY * Dragonian King pops Chris over the head with a rubber mallet bops* 7:18 Flower1470 let's not get violent No I was joking 7:18 Chrisgaff It's true, though. 7:18 Flower1470 You guys are great 7:18 Chrisgaff OH. OH 7:18 Flower1470 Silly does get annoying at times tho :P 7:18 Chrisgaff I keep forgetting that spamming makes me crash. :P 7:19 Flower1470 haha 7:19 Dragonian King i'm not annoying you're annoying (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) 7:21 Flower1470 Yes I am very annoying but i make it look cute and I don't spam. 7:23 Dragonian King :( * Dragonian King jumps off the empire state building *splat* I'M ALIVE GUYS 7:24 Chrisgaff https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hjbPszSt5Pc 7:28 Flower1470 THAT IS FUNNY 7:29 Chrisgaff esgr8. :P 8:09 Flower1470 . 8:43 Dragonian King ... . . . . . . . . . ... . . .. . . ... . .... .. . .. . . .. . . . . .. . . .. ... ... . . .. . . . .... .... ... .. ... .... .. . . ... .. ... ..... . . .. . . ... . .... .. ...... . . .. . .... . ... . 8:49 Flower1470 why Dragonian King has been banned by Chrisgaff (undo). Chrisgaff has ended the Chat ban for Dragonian King. 8:49 Flower1470 ty 8:49 Chrisgaff Yw Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:50 Chrisgaff My friend can be such an idiot. He doesn't know how to turn down the volume on his computer yet he knows how to download games. It's like working with a chimpanzee. Wb. 8:51 Flower1470 SILLY 8:51 Dragonian King um, rude 8:51 Flower1470 U DOES NOT COME AFTER Q im telling you before others see your post on the alphabet game 9:00 Dragonian King ... oops i thought it was t for whatever reason 9:02 Flower1470 lol . 9:38 Dragonian King . . . .. .... ... ... ..... ... .. . .... ... . 9:39 Flower1470 dont i got two new followers 9:42 Dragonian King yay 9:42 Flower1470 and i think i lost another maybe 9:46 Dragonian King ooo 9:47 Chrisgaff I g2g, bye guyw guys* 9:55 Flower1470 i gtg too Bye Silly 9:56 Dragonian King mt bye guys Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:59 Flower1470 ooo Category:Chat logs Category:May 2014